


Crash landing

by jenjen92



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: When a strange ship like object crashes into his garden, Haru finds himself taking care of a human like alien in his home. He tries to teach him about Earth and help to regain his memories, while discovering his own feelings along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karratran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/gifts).



Haru was making his dinner when it happened. He was just about to lay a fillet of mackerel on to the frying pan where there was a loud bang followed by what felt like an earthquake, the whole house beginning to shake. Dropping the pan, Haru immediately ran out into the garden, legs freezing at the sight which awaited him.

Something that looked like it had shot straight out of a science fiction movie was wedged into the center of Haru's garden. The capsule, or at least that what Haru thought it was, was emitting a worrying amount of smoke and part of it looked damaged. Was something inside?

Approaching the capsule cautiously, Haru tried to clear some of the smoke with his hands as he got a closer look. There was definitely _something_ inside and what looked to be the door was cracked. Haru took a deep breath and slipped his fingers in the cracks, yanking the door open.

Inside there was something in the shape of a man, approximately the same age Haru was. His eyes were shut, head flopped to the side, and there was a blood like substance trickling from his leg. Haru's heart pounded in his chest. Reaching over he pressed his fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse. Was it still alive? Did it ever had a pulse to start with?

Unable to think any longer Haru mustered all of his strength and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him out of the capsule and lifting him with difficulty into a secure hold. Haru carried him as fast as his legs could manage before dropping him unceremoniously onto his sofa with a plop.

"Great." Haru muttered, staring at the 'visitor' still lying motionless.

In the light he looked even more human despite Haru being sure he couldn't be. He had shoulder length maroon hair which was splayed across his face, and was dressed in a light, strange clothing Haru had never seen before. And he was still 'bleeding'.

Maybe he should call Sousuke. He was good at dealing with situations like this, probably. But the thought of his boyfriend coming as well was enough to make Haru shudder.

Haru fetched the first aid kit he kept in the cupboard and cleaned his wound before wrapping a bandage around the area. There. With nothing more he could do, Haru returned to cooking his dinner and tried to forget about the presence on his sofa.

Half way through Haru's mackerel dinner there was a shuffling sound from the sofa. Alert, Haru turned to where the 'man' was beginning to stir. A fresh panic rushed through him and Haru jumped from his chair, rushing over to his side. He opened his eyes. They were the same colour as his hair and started to widen as they seemed to take in his surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, those words leaving his mouth before he could think about it.

He didn't seem to be okay. As soon as he seemed to register what was happening he leapt from the sofa in a clear panic, looking to dash.

"Hey, hey!" Haru said, reaching out and grabbing him by the shoulders and rubbing them gently, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

That seemed to calm him down slightly, and at the very least stopped his flailing. Yet he was staring at Haru with a confused expression, mouth parted enough to reveal some very sharp looking teeth.

"Who are you?" Haru asked, the 'man' once again looking at him confused. He let out a string of sounds that wasn't Japanese, English, or what Haru was sure was no other language on Earth. That must mean he wasn't from here. A chill ran up Haru's spine.

Letting go of him, Haru stepped back and pointed clearly to himself.

"I am Haru. Haru." He said slowly before pointing to the 'man', "Who are you?"

He simply stared at Haru, although it looked as though he was thinking, before shaking his head.

Maybe he didn't understand him, Haru thought. Or perhaps he didn't know. He looked both frail and frightened.

Haru walked over to the table and picked up the rest of his dinner and carried it over to him.

"Mackerel. Food." Haru said, holding the plate out to him, "Eat it."

He continued to stare. Haru sighed.

"Eat." He repeated, picking up a piece and biting it in demonstration.

With that realisation seemed to hit and he began to eat, the rest of the mackerel soon vanishing. Haru watched, feeling exhausted from the evening's events.

There was a strange, unnamed man like creature in his living room who had crash landed into his garden and was now eating the rest of his dinner. Perhaps this was all some sort of dream.

"Rin." Haru said, pointing to the 'man' with a sudden decision, "Your name will be Rin."

Rin seemed to understand, and repeated the name after him. Haru nodded.

"I am going to sleep." Haru said, dropping to the floor and taking a sleeping position, before standing up again, "Rin should sleep too."

Not waiting to see what Rin would do, Haru rushed into his bedroom and into his bed. He pulled the sheets over his head and shut his eyes, hoping that when he woke up again in the morning everything would be back to normal.

 

Haru had forgotten about Rin the next morning when he tottered into the combined living room and kitchen to make breakfast. The figure of him slumped across the sofa, eyes shut in what he presumed was sleep, jolting him to the situation from the previous night. He paused, before walking over to Rin and tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Rin stirred, before opening his eyes and staring up at Haru.

"Morning Rin." Haru said, Rin giving no response, "I'm going to make breakfast. Food."

His eyes seemed to light up with the word food, Haru realising he must have remembered it from the previous night. That meant that perhaps Haru could teach him.

They ate breakfast in silence, Rin copying Haru's movements by sitting at the table and eating with him.

"You need to borrow some of my clothes." Haru said, mostly to himself, as Rin once again looked confused.

Haru went to get a t-shirt, boxers and pair of jeans from his wardrobe, handing them to Rin.

"Clothes." Haru said, Rin repeating the word after him.

To his relief, Rin seemed to know what to do with them, saving Haru from the awkward situation of trying to dress him. He turned around as Rin changed, still wondering what he should do. Rin didn't seem dangerous, and Haru couldn't just leave him to fend for himself. Haru sighed. He needed to keep him.

Just when Haru had made his decision, the doorbell rang once before he heard the sound of his front door being pushed open.

"Haru!" A voice yelled, Haru cringing immediately, "Me and Sou have come to visit!"

He rushed to the entrance to find Kisumi and Sousuke, two of his friends walking into his home.

"Who is that?" Kisumi asked, pointing straight at Rin who once again seemed ready to flee at any moment.

Haru groaned. This was going to be a long explanation.

 

"So let me get this straight." Kisumi said, eyes continuously flicking to where Rin was now slouched on the sofa, "This 'Rin' is an alien who crash landed in your garden like some 1960's B-movie, and you are just letting it stay in your house."

"Rin isn't an 'it'." Haru scowled.

Kisumi shook his head, and ran his fingers through his pink hair.

"Sou, sweetheart. I always told you Haru was insane. You have to be on my side now, right?"

"Shouldn't we call the police, or something?" Sousuke asked frowning, Haru shaking his head immediately.

"He's fine here."

"I give up with you." Kisumi said with a small sigh, before his mouth spread into a grin, "At least he's pretty cute though, right? For an alien."

"Stop calling him that."

"But he is though, right?" Sousuke said, although his voice wasn't teasing like Kisumi's was, before turning to Rin, "Where are you from?"

Rin simply stared.

"He can't speak any of our languages." Haru said, "I was thinking of teaching him Japanese."

" _Teaching_ him?" Kisumi laughed, "What are you going to do, put Sesame Street on and sit him in front of it?"

"Hmm."

"Nanase, don't listen to that." Sousuke sighed, shooting a glare at Kisumi, "Either way you can't just keep him here."

"Why not?" Haru asked, narrowing his eyes, "Just think about what could happen if we called the police. He is safe here."

"Isn't it exciting!" Kisumi said, nudging Sousuke, "Feels like I'm part of a big secret. We will help you keep Rin here, don't worry Haru."

Sousuke looked less impressed than Kisumi but nodded.

 

Haru was thankful that he worked as a graphic designer from home as he did not have to worry about leaving Rin in the house alone. He did have an assignment that he needed to be working on, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Rin?" Haru called from where he was sat watching television.

Rin turned his head, confirming to Haru that he knew it was his name.

"Come with me."

Haru gestured for him to follow, Rin standing up and walking along with Haru to the garden. The capsule was still wedged into the ground, thankfully no longer smoking. Haru looked at Rin's face carefully for any reaction, but there was none as he looked as blankly at it.

"What is this?" Haru asked, speaking slowly.

Rin shook his head.

"Is it broken?"

Rin once again shook his head.

Haru sighed. Maybe he should wait until Rin had learnt to speak more.

 

Rin was an extremely fast learner. Unbelievably so. The more Haru spoke to him and the more television he watched while Haru worked the better his Japanese was getting. It made communication between them become much smoother to the point where they could have proper conversations. Haru also prided himself on picking things up quickly, and was able to speak more words in Rin's language as well, although he could not yet string a sentence together.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Haru asked after Rin had spent a week in his his home, thinking it was about time he saw more of the Earth.

"A walk where?" Rin asked, his Japanese now confident.

"Just, around Iwatobi."

Rin seemed nervous as they stepped out of Haru's home, the sun shining down on them. Haru held Rin's hand as they walked, pointing out new things to him as they went. They paused on a bench facing the coast, Haru buying them both ice creams to eat

"I think I remembered something last night." Rin said slowly in between licks of his dessert. Haru's eyes widened.

"What did you remember? How?"

"When I was asleep...it was like I saw something. Like a television in my head."

"A dream?" Haru prompted.

"Dream? Probably." Rin said although he sounded unsure, "I have a sister back on my planet. My name isn't Rin, either."

Haru chuckled.

"I know that, I named you that. What is your real name?"

"I'm not telling you. I like Rin better. It fits."

Haru smiled.

 

The dreams seemed to continue. Rin remembering more about what where he came from and his family, telling Haru about it with a dreamy look in his eyes. However they were not all happy. Sometimes in the morning Haru found Rin clearly shaken up by what he saw, shivering on the sofa. Those times Haru never asked him about the dream, instead wordlessly holding Rin in his harms. His body was always warm.

Rin began to fix what he called his ship. He insisted that most of the damage was just aesthetic and that he could get it to work again. Haru provided him with the materials he needed, helping him when he could. Despite a nagging feeling, that if he fixed the ship then maybe Rin would leave. Haru wasn't sure he wanted that.

 

"Rin, this isn't your bed." Haru said sleepily one night as Rin curled up next to him, his strong body heat already spreading to him.

"Don't care." Rin said, pressing closer to him.

"I do."

"No you don't." Rin said with a small sigh, "I know."

Rin did know. And Haru could somehow tell how Rin was feeling too, although he could not explain how he understood this.

"You don't have to be scared." Haru said, dropping his voice low, "It's okay."

He made a small sound before stilling, Haru wondering if he had fallen asleep until he spoke again.

"I want to kiss you." Rin said, shuffling even closer to Haru.

"Do you know what a kiss is?" Haru asked, almost stuttering over his words.

"I think so."

Rin cupped Haru's cheek with his hands before leaning his head forward and pressing his lips on to Haru's in a small, quick kiss.

He pulled away, with a grin on his face as Haru felt his cheeks begin to burn up.

"Was I right?"

"...Try once more."

 

"For god's sake Haru, I can't take any more mackerel." Rin said, glaring at Haru who was cooking breakfast, "Surely Earth has to have better food than just that."

"Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"From the shitty programs always on TV." Rin said, flopping down on the sofa.

Haru frowned. Rin was clearly in a bad mood.

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" He asked, Rin flinching.

"No." He snapped, before breaking under Haru's gaze, "Yes."

Although Rin had experienced nightmares countless times before, he had never reacted like this afterwards. Something was different. Haru turned off the stove and sat next to Rin.

"Tell me about it."

There was a long silence before he finally spoke.

"Haru, I remember." Rin said slowly, gazing at his feet, "I remember why I came here."

"Why?" Haru asked.

"I came here to destroy the Earth. I need to destroy it all, including you."

"Oh." Haru said, the weight of Rin's words not setting in.

"I can do it, y'know." Rin continued, beginning to play with his hands, "In an instant."

"Then why don't you?" Haru said, pushing slightly.

"You know."

Haru knew. He reached out to take Rin's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I need to go back." Rin said shakily, "I've almost fixed the ship. It will fly soon."

"You don't need to." Haru said, his own voice beginning to shake.

"They will kill me when I go back." Rin said as though he didn't hear him, voice wavering, "If I fail in my mission...well that is basically a death sentence. But I won't do the mission. I can't do it."

"You don't need to go back Rin!" Haru yelled, "You can stay here with me."

"I can't." Rin shook his head, "I have already stayed here long enough. Caused trouble. I don't belong here."

"You haven't caused trouble."

"Don't be stupid." Rin said although his words lacked bite. He was considering it.

"I want you to stay Rin." Haru said, the words coming easy to him, "I love you. Stay with me."

Rin groaned, pushing his long fringe away from his face. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Haru's neck as he pushed their lips together.

Haru had his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
